Currently, more and more applications are installed on computers by users. When an application is running, an unknown application run-time error may occur due to design bugs of the application or influence of a Trojan plug-in program, which may cause the application to run improperly. Therefore, the application needs to be timely repaired to avoid affecting normal operations of the users.